Generation 16 Saw Bot
Generation 16 '''Saw Bot '''is one of Venjix's Attack Bots and the primary antagonist of the episode "Belly of the Beast", he is the upgraded form of the Saw Bot Generation 15, he is similar to his predecessor, except he uses chainsaws and buzzsaws instead. Character History After the destruction of the Saw Bot Generation 15, Venjix used all the information the bot had collected, and programmed him into the Generation 16 Saw Bot. Thus this new bot was equipped with all of the Rangers' attacks, powers, and moves. Venjix sent the Saw Bot to attack the Rangers and Corinth City Forces that were gathered at Sector 17, as they planned to attack the Venjix factory. The bot arrived and started attacking. The city forces tried to blast him, but were ineffective. The Rangers jumped in and started battling him and the Grinders he had brought along. The Rangers too found themselves to be no match for the new Saw Bot. Dr. K then ordered Gem and Gemma to place an explosive on the bot to blow him away. The twins were successful and blasted the bot and Grinders away. The Saw Bot soon returned as the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers were making their way through the factory. Black and Yellow held the bot off, while Red went to place the remaining charges. The bot was far too powerful, forcing the two Rangers to use up all their power. Summer then battled the bot by herself, allowing Dillon the chance to blow up the factory. While the bot was inside the factory during the explosion, he still survived. Gem and Gemma were next line to battle the beast. They morphed and were able to take him down with their Sky Shift Blazers. But Venjix ordered the download to revive and grow the bot. With the Saw Bot now inside Corinth and in his gigantic size, the Rangers were even more outmatched. Since the bot knew every power and move of the Megazords, there was no use in sending the Rangers' Zords in. But Dr. K wasn't out of ideas just yet. With the newly acquired Whale Zord in hand, Dr. K activated a new Megazord formation just for the Gold and Silver Rangers. The twins formed their Mach Megazord and went to fighting the Saw Bot. With the new Megazord, the Gold and Silver Rangers had the advantage and blasted the Saw Bot. They finished him off with the Mach Megazord's Energy Power Bow attack. Personality Like his original predecessor, the Saw doesn't talk, he only speaks through his chain saws, but judging by his actions, he is shown to be loyal to Venjix. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''The Saw Bot's strength has greatly improved. * '''Armor: '''The Saw Bot has improved armor, even the city forces blasters just bounce off of it. * '''Buzzsaw Barrage: '''The Saw Bot can fire a barrage of buzzsaws from his chest. * '''Megazord Powers: '''Although never used, according to Dr. K, the Saw Bot has all of the powers of the High Octane Megazord, the Valvemax Megazord, the Zenith Megazord and the Mach Megazord. Arsenal * '''Chain Saw Arms: '''An upgraded forms of the saw left arm, the Saw Bot has chain saws on both of his arms to aid it in combat. See Also Category:Attack Bots